Two Years On: Exhausted
by edwalk86
Summary: Set two years on from the current anime, see where the characters of Naruto are now. This is a repost of chapter 1 from a short series of stories I did. Sometimes fun, sometimes sad. Shizune and Naruto


This is a repost of a chapter for my story Two Years On. I'm going to be posting the separate chapters in their own categories, after I do some revision on them. I'm doing this so I can apply a critical eye on my past work before starting a new story.

"Speaking current tense"

_"Speaking past tense"_

_Thinking current tense_

This is fanfic. I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Two Years On - Exhausted

Shizune was having another long day. And what made it worse was that she could swear that since Naruto took over as Hokage, the amount of stuff she had to do seemed to double as opposed to when Tsunade was Hokage.

_I can't complain too much I suppose. This is what I decided to do considering the options. I suppose also that at least what I do for Naruto-kun is productive, instead of being told to go get more sake or run interference on debt collectors._

After the threat of Akatsuki was taken care of, Tsunade had decided enough was enough, and stepped down as Hokage, naming Naruto as her successor, saying that it was time for the younger generation to lead the way. Instead of being met by a tidal wave of opposition, Tsunade's decision was accepted by the majority of the Ninja council, the civilian council and even most of the civilian population. After all, who better to serve as Hokage, the protector of the village, than the man who was credited with almost single-handedly wiping out the Akatsuki. It also helped that the truth about his heritage came out and that Naruto was the splitting image of his father, the Fourth Hokage, Namikaze Minato.

Of course, Tsunade didn't waste her free time. As soon as she handed over the Hokage's hat, Naruto had talked Tsunade in taking up the position of director of the hospital. Tsunade unable to refuse his request, as it allowed her to focus more on her passion. Unfortunately the paperwork only subsided a little in her new job. Shizune had her bags packed to take up her new position alongside her mentor, sorting a new pile of paperwork while trying to keep Tsunade from drinking too much sake, when Naruto asked Shizune to stay on in her current role.

At first Shizune had refused the offer, saying that while she was honoured to be asked to stay on in her role as the Hokage's personal aide, she wanted to stay by her mentor's side, continuing her own studies, while keeping Tsunade on track with her job. However, Naruto had eventually convinced her, saying that it would be hard to replace her considering the vast knowledge she had when it came to the top job. Shizune had basically run the office of Hokage on some days, her mentor unable to work after one too many drinks. Eventually it came down to the promise of a 'severe beating' from her mentor with talk of doing something on her own, to Naruto accepting the conditions she set when it came to her work, and of course his work. After all, she wasn't going to stay on if it meant she had to deal with another Tsunade, albeit younger and more prone to playing pranks on people.

In the end, Shizune had her week divided between working at the hospital, both in an administrative role and as one of the head doctors, and assisting the Hokage as both an advisor and assistant. She knew she was stretching herself thin with the amount of work she had crammed into one week, but she was enjoying it, even when the days were long. Being able to help all her close friends and family, as well as the village as a whole, and continue to work as a doctor was something she was passionate about.

The perks were outstanding too. She was paid almost triple what she was getting paid before, and anything she wanted, whether it was a day off, to some random piece of equipment, she got. It also helped that Shizune had the ear of two of the most important people in the village, and no doubt, the whole country. She didn't misuse this though power. At least, not too much.

Walking back the Hokage Tower from the hospital, Shizune mentally went over the list of stuff she had accomplished so far today, as well as what was left to do. Preoccupied, she didn't notice anyone else until she bumped into someone.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going. Please accept my apologies." Bowing, she raised her head to find a rather angry man staring back at her. However, what unsettled her was how quickly his face changed into a perverted grin.

Now, Shizune was by no means a prude when it came to her body. In fact, she was quite proud of it. She was also quite aware that her _'assets'_ attracted the attention of certain members of the opposite sex. Even wearing the plain standard kimono that she liked, the one that she always wore, she found that all it ever did was attract a different demographic of the opposite sex. However, the way this man was leering at her made her uncomfortable.

"So if you'll excuse me I'll be on my way." Making to move around and away from her latest _'admirer'_, Shizune found her way blocked as the man moved to intercept.

"Now, now pretty lady, it was quite rude what you did. However, I'll be willing to accept your apologies only, and only, after you accompany me out for some _fun_." The grin on his face growing bigger, the man made towards Shizune, trying to herd her away from her destination.

Already in quite a hurry, and in no mood to take anymore of this man's attempted coercing, Shizune decided to nip this in the bud. "I'm sorry, but I have important errands to run for the Hokage, so I'll pass on the invitation. Good day." Moving around the man with a swift sidestep, Shizune left the man rejected and confused at the way she evaded him. What happened next though was too much for her considering how busy she was.

"Oh no you don't missy." Turning around to face her retreating form, the man grabbed Shizune by the arm, yanking her back towards him, his face even more lecherous. Just as he thought victory was in his grasp though, his world exploded in a sea of white and searing pain, as Shizune used a chakra-enhanced backhand to knock the man away from her, his body flying, then tumbling into a nearby wall, his body leaving a small imprint with cracks expanding around it, as it slumped to the group, blood oozing from his broken nose.

Shizune didn't even bother looking back as she knew the man was unconscious as soon as she hit him, and with the streets being so packed today, someone would find him eventually. _Plus, he needs to be shown how to treat a woman with respect. _Smiling contently after readjusting the man's interaction with women, Shizune continued to her destination, reviewing her checklist of stuff to do.

Arriving at the tower, Shizune bypassed all the regular stops and checks, smiling and waving to the numerous people in the Hokage tower, some working, others visiting. Reaching the top floor, Shizune found the area rather empty, which meant that either things were slow, or that Naruto had sent everyone home. This usually meant he was planning something, and when he was planning something, it usually involved someone being rather thoroughly embarrassed in front of the whole village. _Please let him be working, please let him be working. _Repeating the mantra in her mind, Shizune opened the door to the Hokage's office to find Naruto seated at his desk, going through several piles of paperwork, of which he seemed to be halfway through.

"Oh thank Kami, you working." Releasing her breath, Shizune quickly held her hand to her mouth at her spoken words.

"Ouch, that hurts Shizune-neesan." Looking up from his paperwork, Naruto folded his arms across his chest, a pout adorning his face. "I do take this seriously after all. The Hokage's job is a very important position. I wouldn't dare think of screwing it up, you know that."

Watching him sulk a little, Shizune had to stop herself from blushing and _'awwwing'_ at the look the young Hokage now had. "Sorry Hokage-sama, I just, well, thought you might have been planning something, because after the last time I found the top floor empty, a very angry Iruka-san was left with bright orange hair and his face plastered on the Hokage monument for all to see."

"Now, now Shizune-neesan, what have I told you about calling me Hokage-sama. I prefer it if you address me as you did before I took this position. We've known each other for so long after all." Uncrossing his arms, Naruto took a more relaxed stance. "Plus, there was never any evidence that I had anything to do with what happened to my old sensei, so your reasoning is off a bit I think."

Watching Naruto, Shizune could tell he was gloating at his skills of evasion. It was true, no one had ever found out who had pranked Iruka, but more than a few people had an inkling it was their Hokage. It helped confirm suspicions when a very angry Iruka found the Hokage that very day, and chased him all over Konoha, Iruka using all means to catch Naruto, while the Hokage himself could be seen laughing his head off while being pursued. After several hours of this, Iruka and Naruto had had a meeting in the Hokage's office, both exiting the office, with Iruka looking a combination of victorious yet angry, and Naruto setting up an investigation to find out who orchestrated the prank. So far the investigation had been unsuccessful in finding the culprit.

"Sorry Naruto-kun, I guess old habits die hard." Noting Naruto's smile grow bigger, Shizune knew it was time to cut him down to size. "I suppose that can of orange paint hidden in the bottom cabinet up against the left wall is for redecorating you office? Maybe I'll show it to Iruka-san next time he's here? I'm pretty sure he could confirm that the colour is indeed _cool_." As Shizune finished her thinly veiled threat, Naruto was out of his chair, his hands slamming down on the desk.

"No! Please Shizune-neesan, you can't tell him! He'll hunt me down and cover me in orange paint if he ever found out. It would ruin my reputation. You wouldn't want that would you? Your Hokage covered head to toe in orange paint!" Watching him plead with her as anime tears ran down his face, Shizune knew she had him now.

"Hmmm... I don't know. Maybe I should ask Iruka-san about it." Seeing all colour drain from his face, Shizune knew he had had enough. "Sorry Naruto-kun." Moving around the desk, Shizune continued. "I was just teasing you. I wanted to see you realise the seriousness of your actions. After all, it's no good to have the Hokage of the village doing something as childish as pranking the people he has to protect." Smiling, she playfully continued his scolding by raising her fist in position to punch his shoulder . "I was just having some fun see? Nothing to worry about." Seeing realisation dawn on his face, a smile started to appear as her fist connected with his shoulder in a playful punch.

_Pop!_

Blinking several times from the loud pop and cloud of smoke now hovering where Naruto stood a second ago, Shizune's brain took several seconds to process what just happened._'What the hell!' _Quickly going over everything again, realisation dawned on Shizune's face. _'A Kage Bunshin! But that means...'_

As several Anbu appeared in the Hokage's office, the leader of the Anbu team took a step back as he approached Shizune for information on the situation, the way she spoke under her breath sending chills down his spine and promising pain for whoever was foolhardy enough to set her off.

"NA-RU-TO!"

* * *

Reviews, comments, error correction welcome. Thanks for reading.


End file.
